


Naga Egg Season

by AndroidTrash800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Breeding, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, I have a lot of kinks don't at me, M/M, Naga Nines, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Smut, Snake RK900, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, he has two - count ' em - two dicks, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidTrash800/pseuds/AndroidTrash800
Summary: A late Easter treat: Gavin stumbles upon the cave of a naga during the peak of its breeding season. Smutty shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 353





	Naga Egg Season

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some egg inspiration and some lovely discord peeps suggested Naga!Nines, so here we are. These aren't your typical Easter eggs ;)
> 
> *Heed the tags. This is pure smut with Trans!Gavin and Non-Con elements.

Spring is fresh and alive in the forest. Flowers blooming, birds chirping, animals flourishing. A perfect day for a stroll through the forest, except with spring also comes the peak of naga mating season.

Gavin comes across a cave and is entranced by an odd, yet somehow melodic sound coming from inside accompanied by rustling. It sounds like someone else is in there. Curious, Gavin enters the cave, but moments later, something large darts out and wraps its body around him in a vice grip.

A naga has just taken him captive. It’s scaly, snake-like lower body constricts Gavin’s legs and arms so he can’t move nor escape, only struggle fruitlessly. The top layer of scales on the snake are blue and the bottom scales are a pale, near-white. They travel all the way up to the more human-like torso with masculine features.

The naga leans in towards Gavin. Its grey eyes are striking, captivating with slit-shaped pupils. It flicks out a forked tongue. One hand slowly reaches up and cups Gavin’s cheek.

While Gavin is fearing for his life, Nines is ecstatic to have captured a mate. There are fewer and fewer nagas to find and breed with. Now at the peak of his breeding season, Nines is desperate.

He moves in closer to sniff at Gavin’s face with an elongated, forked tongue, trying to determine whether or not Gavin will be a suitable host for his brood, however at this point it doesn’t really matter. He’ll take whatever he can. Satisfied enough with his catch, he begins stripping the human of its worthless garments. 

He starts with the shirt, removing it with ease, however he has to rearrange his grasp on Gavin in order to take off his pants and underwear. Nines purrs when he notices Gavin’s holes. He rearranges the human again, this time pushing him down onto his back and spreading his legs apart.

Gavin is fighting the whole while, screaming and begging for Nines not to kill him. “Stop! Let me go! What are you going to do to me?”

“Breed. You’re mate now.” Nines hisses out in broken English.

Gavin’s eyes widen in shock. Before he can say anything else however, Nines dips his head between his legs. A wet tongue licks up his folds. Gavin gasps, body jolting in surprise. Nines’ tongue returns again and again. Licking, exploring. It quickly discovers that Gavin gets pleasure from his little dick getting stimulated. Nines spends some time licking and stroking it with his forked tongue.

Heat rises across Gavin’s skin and he can’t contain a satisfied groan. He hasn’t gotten eaten out in a while and that forked tongue can do some wonders. 

Nines is restless however. He can feel his own slit opening, anticipating his twin cocks to emerge. He needs to finish preparing Gavin for being bred. His tongue dives into Gavin’s hole, which is now wet with slick. He pushes his tongue in deep, finding little resistance to the action.

Gavin is moaning and swearing as Nines licks and tongue fucks him. He should be resisting this right? But fuck, this creature is quick to learn what makes him feel good. Soon the tongue leaves his hole, leaving him feeling empty, but that magical tongue doesn’t go far. It just goes down a little further, to his ass, beginning to lick and prod at the second hole.

Nines begins working his tongue into the much tighter hole, listening to the human groaning. He even rocks his hips up into Nines’ tongue. It isn’t long before it’s slipping inside further, forcing it to stretch and accept him. He licks and fucks Gavin’s second hole open the best he can, needing it ready for his phalluses. 

Speaking of which, Nines is groaning, sexually frustrated as he feels his cocks coming out of his slit. He moves the tip of his tail to them, rubbing and coaxing them to come out all the way. Both are now hard and aching to be inside someone.

Satisfied enough with his work, Nines pulls away from the human. Gavin looks up at Nines’ face, but then his eyes quickly dart down to the two red and wet looking cocks he hadn’t noticed before. They have small, tapered heads, but get thicker further down towards the base. They are big, intimidating, and yet Gavin is already wetter at the thought of them being inside him.

“Breed now,” Nines hisses, using his body to rearrange himself a little again, holding Gavin down and keeping the man’s legs spread, all while situating himself over him so that his cocks are in the right area. He has to reach down with one hand to line them up with the two willing holes.

Gavin can feel both heads nudging at his entrances. “G-go slow,” He begs. Not sure if the monster will take his safety into any consideration. Nines’ answer surprises him.

“Won’t hurt mate,” Nines nuzzles Gavin’s cheek, his tongue flicks out, tickling his skin. “Mate is safe. Mate will take eggs.”

Gavin was almost relieved until, “Well that’s- Wait, what? Eggs? What eggs?”

Nines doesn’t answer, however. He can’t hold off the ache in his throbbing cocks any longer. He pushes forward, forcing both heads into Gavin’s holes. They pop in easily enough from the prep and combination of fluids. Nines then begins to push them in deeper at a careful pace, not wanting to hurt his mate like he said. A hurt mate can’t carry his offspring properly.

“Oh fuck. Holy shit,” Gavin moans as he’s slowly filled. Nines has barely begun and yet he feels so full and stretched. He’s been double penetrated once before, but this feels different. Both cocks are getting thicker, relentlessly pressing against his walls the deeper they go.

It’s overwhelming. Too much. Too- “Ahhh! _Fuck!_ ” An orgasm punches through him just from Nines’ cocks _being inside him._ His walls convulse around the twin members invading him.

Nines stops pushing in, enjoying the feeling of Gavin cumming around him and gives his mate some time to recover. He hisses, but they almost sound like purrs. He nuzzles Gavin’s face, his tongue flicking out frequently, smelling the sweet smells of his mate after he came.

Gavin’s panting starts to die down. He doesn’t even realize at first that he’s gripping onto Nines, his arms wrapped around the naga’s shoulders. He mutters some curses, but once he thinks he’s not too overly sensitive, he whispers, “I’m ready.”

Nines does that hissing/purring sound again, then continues to push the rest of his cocks in as far as they will comfortably go. They won’t quite fit all the way in, but Gavin being so nice and tight around him makes up for it. The human’s tighter than any other naga he’s been with before. If Gavin is successfully bred, he might just have to keep him. He begins to carefully fuck his new mate, only building up speed when he feels less resistance around his cocks. Fortunately, Gavin’s orgasm had helped the human relax and loosen up a little more.

Gavin lets the naga do as he pleases, just enjoying the ride. It’s about all he can do when stuffed full by two inhuman cocks. They push, pull, stretch; pressing against every part that feels good inside him. Hell, this creature is already one of the best lays he’s ever had. Some guys don’t know how to hit the right spot in him, but Nines is so thick, he hardly even needs to try. A thrust in and his cocks light up all the right places.

Nines starts to pick up speed, pounding into his new mate to chase his high. He’s already feeling coiled up inside at the thought of breeding this human. It won’t take much more to make it a reality. He wants to make his mate cum one more time though. He snakes―no pun intended―one hand down between them to Gavin’s little cock. Just a few brushes of his fingers is all that’s needed.

Gavin’s screaming, clinging onto Nines, cumming harder than he thinks he ever has. It’s all too much but all too good. The stretch and fullness of two cocks inside him and Nines’ fingers touching his own dick. Pleasure courses through his whole body to the point that he’s trembling. He can feel Nines smile against his neck, but then the naga is also hissing and moaning in pleasure. Gavin’s orgasm is more than enough to make the creature cum right after him.

Gavin doesn’t know how he’s able to feel _even more full_ but he is. Nines is pumping what must be cum into him from both cocks, but there’s something else being put inside him. He can’t quite place what. Something small, round. Almost like-… the eggs Nines mentioned earlier.

Nines holds onto Gavin tight while he breeds him. Naga orgasms are intense and last longer than a human’s. Not only does Nines feel immense pleasure from not one, but two cocks, the eggs pushing out of each of them is an added sensation. The eggs are smaller than golf balls and stretch the slit of his cocks as they are pushed out, one at a time.

He rocks his hips slowly, moaning as he can feel each one push out of his cocks. His orgasm dies as the last couple eggs are deposited into his mate. He waits a short while before pulling out. He wants to ensure that his eggs and seed take as much as they can.

Once Nines’ cocks pull out, semen leaks out of both of Gavin’s holes. Gavin can feel the eggs inside him, keeping him full. He’s slightly horrified, but also aroused knowing he’s carrying Nines’ brood. His eyes wander to Nines’ softening cocks, watching in fascination as they begin to retreat back into his slit.

Niles stays close to Gavin, laying beside him, hissing in content, “Mate.” 

The naga moves his fingers between Gavin’s legs again, this time pushing his seed back in from where it’s leaking out. 

Weeks pass. Gavin has something growing inside of him, or rather _somethings._ Nines’ clutch is being incubated inside his abdomen. Nines has been keeping him there, feeding him and keeping him safe. 

Gavin’s belly grows and then a day comes where he experiences cramping. He has to sit in the cave with his legs spread to help relieve it a little. Nines hears his pained sounds and immediately comes over, hissing in delight.

“What the fuck are you so excited about? Can’t you see I’m in pain here?” Gavin bites out.

Nines replies, “It’s time. It’s time for the eggs to come.” Gavin’s been teaching him some more English in their time together. Nines is surprisingly a fast learner.

Nines slithers over close to Gavin and reaches between the human’s legs to slip two fingers inside Gavin’s hole. Only the front one took to his eggs, but he’s delighted that Gavin took to his eggs at all.

“What the fuck are you-“ Gavin starts to complain, but Nines shushes him.

“Just feeling. Making sure you’re ready.” He kisses Gavin’s cheek and can feel an egg at the tip of his fingers. He removes his fingers and encourages his mate, “Eggs are coming. Start pushing them out.”

Gavin’s learned to trust his ‘mate,’ so he listens. He starts to push and can feel the eggs Nines had felt inside of him. Nines slithers up behind Gavin, offering the human his body to lean against. Gavin takes the offer, leaning his back against Nines’ chest, groaning as he pushes.

Nines rubs a hand over Gavin’s stomach and soothes, “That’s it, mate. Push. Give us our eggs.”

Gavin can now feel the egg pushing against his entrance, but it’s big. It doesn’t want to come out easily. He stops pushing, panting and whimpering a little in frustration. “It’s too big Nines.”

Nines hisses worriedly, but is quick to try and help. He pushes two fingers back into Gavin’s hole. He can feel the egg right there, but it is rather wide and the shell is harder than typical naga eggs, perhaps because it was inside a human. Nines pushes the egg back in a little deeper, making the human groan, but then he carries on to scissor his fingers, trying to stretch Gavin’s entrance open wider.

When he thinks Gavin’s ready, Nines takes his fingers out. “Push again.”

Gavin does and this time he can feel the egg starting to ease out. It still takes a good deal of effort, but he can feel the egg widening his entrance and when he glances down, he can see some white poking out. “Fuck. Fuck, Nines…” He groans, although not purely from pain anymore. There is something pleasurable about the egg stretching him and pushing against his good spot.

“It’s coming,” Nines grins, “Keep trying.” The naga is delighted to see a long, oval shaped egg emerge. He cups his hand under it. Gavin gasps as it finally pushes out of him completely, his walls fluttering around nothing. 

Nines holds the egg up proudly to both of them, before gently setting it down in a small nest he had already constructed.

Gavin gets a short break before the next egg is ready. He pushes, his body slowly coaxing the egg out. The eggs are tricky to lay, as once he reaches their widest point, he still has to keep pushing to get the rest of the long shaped eggs out. Once again, the egg presses against him in a rather pleasurable way until it comes out completely.

Nines makes little noises of delight every time Gavin lays an egg. He picks it up, puts it in the nest, then encourages Gavin to lay more. The eggs soon get easier to lay, requiring less effort on Gavin’s part while still being pleasurable.

Nines catches on to the fact that Gavin is enjoying laying their eggs. After Gavin lays the third one, Nines reaches his hand down to rub at Gavin’s dick. 

“Fuck! Ni!” Gavin groans, squirming from the added attention. He can hardly focus on his task with Nines touching him like this.

“Keep going,” Nines encourages, despite his complaints.

Gain lays the fourth egg and is cumming when he lays the fifth. He slouches against the naga, panting but content. Nines kisses and licks Gavin’s face with his tongue affectionately, letting the human rest before he begins laying the rest of the eggs.

One by one they come, until Gavin has laid a total of nine eggs—how fitting. Nines pulls Gavin to him, curing his body around Gavin’s in a tight, protective hold.

“Our eggs,” He smiles, looking over to their nest.

“Yeah,” Gavin breathes, “Our eggs.” He nestles into Nines. The scaly creature was a little strange to cuddle up to at first, but Gavin’s grown to find his presence comforting. Nines has become his family and now their clutch of eggs has too.


End file.
